


I'm Not Your Toy, Renge

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Honey can tolerate Renge for the most part, but not when she takes him away from his sweets for too long.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Renge
Kudos: 15





	I'm Not Your Toy, Renge

**Author's Note:**

> a little OOC for "Honey".

Most girls who ever encountered Honey-sempai were prone to underestimating him based on his cute childlike looks, and in this instance, Renge was no different.

It was no surprise to any of the Host Club members when Renge got involved into a new manga series about a younger boy-loving heroine, that she would draw them into her obsession one way or another.

This time Honey was the unlikely target of Renge’s latest interest, and although he didn’t mind too much, even Honey could only take so much from her.

He readily expected the cosplay, and having a bit more of her attention was understandable. However, the hugging, the doting, and the violent monopolizing of his time away from Mori and his precious sweets were ... _unforgivable_.

Enough was enough. He certainly was nobody’s toy (maybe Mori’s sometime if he’d ever asked), and he was annoyed with the fact that Renge, or any girl for that matter, would use him in such away just because he was small, cute and visually childlike. But underneath it all, he was still a growing young man, and he was even _older_ than Renge.

Adorned in the school uniform of the character from the story, Honey complied to mimic the character only for a time until Renge got really into her part, squealing and prancing around as if she really was the character herself.

Honey, cool and calculated underneath that cuteness, found the perfect time to strike. Renge ruffled his hair for about the fortieth time and squeezed him tightly to her chest. But unbeknownst to her, Honey suddenly parted from her embrace and drew back.

Renge was startled for a moment by his sudden withdrawal and became even more surprised when he grabbed her tightly – those strong, karate arms coming in handy – and then reached up and kissed her full on the lips and throwing a slobbering tongue in there for good measure. It was certainly an _adult_ kiss.

Renge was too shocked to speak. Honey reverted back to himself and gave her a flowery squeal of glee. The rest of the Host Club was utterly silenced.

“Whee, Renge-chan! This was fun. We should do it again!” Then he bounded off to his table of sweets with Mori eyeing him a little more incredulously than his placid face ever had managed.

Renge slapped her hands over her mouth, tasting the remnants of Honey’s kiss.

Feeling embarrassed, bewildered, and a bit _violated_ , needless to say, Renge never asked Honey to cosplay as her love interest again.


End file.
